A Mini Love Story
by hanyou'sdoggieearslover
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha finally get together. This is just a simple story made as an outlet for my own desires. Please R&R.


**Author's** Note: Hi everyone. This is just a small story on the side that expressed my own fantasies about a certain someone. I'll continue with My Darkest Hour soon. It's another long weekend.

**A Mini Love Story**

Just as the bell rang, InuYasha shot out of his seat and dashed toward the lunch room. He heard his teacher calling behind him, yelling something like "the bell does not dismiss you Mr. Takahashi", but he kept going anyway. He had to keep going. He had to see _her_…

Kagome jumped up from her seat, giggling as she was dismissed from class. She wove through the sea of students filling the hallways, quickly making her way towards the lunch room. She couldn't wait to see _him_…

Soon after InuYasha had made it to the cafeteria, Sango and Miroku had as well. They greeted each other, and then went inside to claim their usual table. Now InuYasha bounced in his seat, his lunch growing cold in front of him, as he watched the cafeteria doors for his midnight-haired beauty. Miroku and Sango didn't notice his detachment. They continued on with their lunches and conversation breezily.

'Where's Kagome…? I saw her earlier today… She didn't go home early did she?' InuYasha thought to himself. Melancholy set in as he considered that possibility. 'She looked normal and healthy as always, so there's no reason for her to have gone home. Unless she was injured… But that's a long shot so where the hell is she!'

Just then Kagome entered the lunchroom from an entrance on the opposite side of where InuYasha was keeping watch. She looked in the direction of her and her friends' usually seating arrangement, and noticed that they were all there.

'Yay! InuYasha…!" Kagome squealed quietly. 'Oh, he's so beautiful… even from behind! Oh how I love you, InuYasha…'

With a large smile etched into her countenance, Kagome all but ran up to her table to join her friends. InuYasha stood to give her a hug, as they always do when they greet each other, and then she sat down to eat.

"Hey Kagome, what are you eating today?" InuYasha asked curiously as he pulled out his own lunch. "I see you have your ice packs…"

"Oh yeah," Kagome responded exuberantly, gleeful that he was speaking to her without her having to say anything first, "I have a pasta salad today."

"Oh okay," InuYasha responded with a smile. "What kind of pasta? Is it the spiral kind or the macaroni?"

Kagome giggled. "Why would you ask that? You're so strange!" she cried cheerfully. She laughed again. "Well if you must know InuYasha, it is rigatoni. So it's neither macaroni nor the "spiral kind" as you so brilliantly put it."

InuYasha scoffed lightheartedly, and a cheek-splittingly wide smile took over his gorgeous face. "Rigatoni, huh? You're so mean Kagome, making fun of me like that. How could you?"

Kagome laughed as InuYasha got in her face, giving her an eyeful of his puppy-dog pout and big, watery eyes. "You're so cute InuYasha!" she exclaimed as she giggled.

InuYasha just smiled and moved in closer…

Kagome's giggled died down… She began to move in as well.

"HENTAI!"

Startled, Kagome and InuYasha jumped away from each other. They assumed their original positions, blushing, while looking at each other from the corners of their eyes.

Things were quiet for several minutes as the group of friends continued to eat their lunches.

"Hey InuYasha…" Kagome began.

"Yeah…?" InuYasha answered.

Kagome smiled. "Can you come over today?"

InuYasha returned her lovely smile. "Of course. Can I just come home with you on the bus?"

"Of course!" Kagome cried.

A few hours later, school was over and InuYasha and Kagome were headed to her bus. After about 30 minutes, they arrived at Kagome's home.

Kagome and InuYasha sat around to watch TV, chat with their friends on Facebook, eat, and play games with each other on their phones. After a while they got tired of switching activities, and just stuck to talking and watching TV on the couch.

InuYasha absentmindedly traced patterns on Kagome's hand as he fantasized. His daydreams consisted of nothing but lip locking and hand holding with Kagome. Oh and the occasional "I love you" of course.

Kagome smiled, her similar fantasies interrupted by InuYasha's activity with her hand. She giggled, now noticing how much it tickled.

"What are you doing InuYasha?" she laughed.

"Hmm…?" InuYasha hummed as he slowly turned toward her, still not completely free of his reverie.

InuYasha stared at Kagome's pretty pink lips, turned up in a beautiful smile just for him. Still reflecting on his musings, InuYasha moved in to continue the dream… except in reality.

Kagome's eyes widened as InuYasha moved in close again, feelings of love for her clouding his beautifully golden orbs. Her eyes took on the same look as she leaned into him as well, closing the distance between their mouths.

Kagome and InuYasha relished the feelings they felt as their lips moved together softly as they partook in a wondrous embrace. They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms, for quite some time before they separated for air. Their hazy eyes met again as words bubbles to their lips.

"I love you…" they breathed simultaneously.

Wide smiles spread across InuYasha and Kagome's faces as they repeated the words to each other. They then shared another kiss, and returned to their previous activities of sitting and talking.

Kagome and InuYasha: two best friends completely in love with one another, who finally joined together. Their hearts sung joyously as they held hands and continued with their day together… and the thousands of days that followed… with love.

Author's Note: Please R&R


End file.
